


【锤盾锤】隔岸

by sad_face_smile



Category: AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 幻觉  
———————————  
我在幻觉中吗？ 史蒂夫睁开了眼睛。

凌晨四点，天色晦明，他起了床，目光里已经没有了睡意。  
窗帘鼓起了一个包，这座城市苏醒前那带着机油和水汽的喘息被薄薄的布料包裹着，史蒂夫赤着脚走向盥洗间，路过沙发时，弯下身摸了摸那一团金色，手指从弯曲的发丝间滑下，掠过陷进去的颈窝又向上，扳过他的下颚，与那有些起皮的嘴唇交换了一个吻。

索尔抬手，雨伞准确无误地飞进了门口的伞架里，发出了锵的一声，腾出来的双手抓住了无处借力的爱人，将他拖进沙发，摔在自己身上：“我来的时候你还在睡。”

我在幻觉中。史蒂夫告诉自己，然后欺身按住了那紧绷着力量的胸口，一条长腿卡进了索尔的双腿之间，禁锢住他，从领口撕开了他柔软的T恤，粗暴地吻着他，咬破了他的舌尖，裹挟着鲜血侵略他的口腔，让他发出痛楚而又快慰的呻吟。

我在幻觉中。史蒂夫任由情欲如洪水般汹涌地席卷而来，他不再是守礼而克制的队长，他只是一个失去控制的猛兽，想要把身下这个体格略胜自己一筹的男人拆吃入腹。索尔紧闭着双眼，他的嘴唇不再像刚才那么干燥，而是染上了一层淡淡的水色，胡茬削得极短，衬得他的脸颊纤瘦了一些，随着那向下的亲吻，竭力扬起的脖子暴露出一条脆弱的弧线，一双大手抓紧了爱人平直的肩膀。  
史蒂夫稍稍抬起身子，向上挪了挪，解开了那一把束起来的金色长发，将一个缱绻的吻缠进了发丝：“索尔……” 他的理智似乎又一次回笼，后知后觉地害羞起来，只反反复复地用鼻尖蹭着他，急切地嗅着他皮肤上草木和雷电的气味。他的神祇的眉毛是纯金色的，抖动着的睫毛和下巴的胡茬也是金色的，他就在自己收得紧紧的双手中，闪着细细碎碎的神的微光，他慵懒的低沉的笑意在那片宽厚胸腔内微微震动着：“我的爱人，你不必这么小心，是我。” 史蒂夫的神经崩到了极致，在这戏谑的调笑中终于崩断了。  
_______________________________  
他猛地起身，抓住索尔的脖颈，几近强制地将这个高大的男人从沙发上拔出来，推搡着他直到两人牵牵绊绊地一起摔到床上，史蒂夫没来得及解开拉链便开始往下撕扯着那条牛仔裤，粗糙的裤口将那片比其他部位白皙些的皮肤磨出了一些发红的痕迹，他顺着那几道划痕舔舐着，然后深吸一口气，将早已勃起的地方一口吞下，这让他的下颌发出了一声脆响，索尔的喉头滚动了一下，用手肘半撑起来，另一只手轻轻摸了摸那双紧闭着的眼睛，拭去了眼角那一丝被逼出的水痕，继而伸向了他浅金色的后脑勺，略带犹豫地扣住了他。  
史蒂夫微微挑起了浓眉，向上看着他，那双平日里清亮的蓝绿色双眼此刻是一片深不见底的幽蓝，几乎带着挑逗一样，舌尖在口中巨物敏感的裂缝间细细地碾过，“啊……” 那巨物抖动了一下，扣在后脑的手开始微微使劲，史蒂夫放松了自己，任由那只手逐渐加快速度，抓紧了自己的头发，在自己的口中冲撞起来，“啊……史蒂文……” 索尔的声音比平日里更加低沉，随着每一次深入，好像在一拳一拳地砸在自己的心里，那么沉重，那么让他宽慰。他轻轻扶住了那紧绷的侧腰，沿着一条极致美妙的线条，一寸一寸地爱抚着爱人赤裸的身体，缓缓将身体嵌入到他的两腿之间，一边承受着口中越来越凶猛的冲撞，一边寻找着自己即将去往的入口。  
索尔几乎控制不住自己，他突然松开手，想要抽身而出，像是要躲避，却被压在上方牢牢固定着自己的爱人不容置疑地再次含了进去，一股热流冲入了他的咽喉。“咳…咳咳……”史蒂夫被呛了一下，眼睛红红地凑上前，将一个咸湿的吻压在索尔的唇上。他的一只手在最为隐秘的地方逡巡着，另一只手捧着爱人的侧脸，深入骨髓的温柔让他在这种时刻，还是迟疑了，他注视着那双仿盛满了星空的蓝眼睛，却不知自己那被欲望和焦渴染红却努力隐忍着的脸颊看起来有多么性感，索尔宠爱地亲了亲他：“你在等什么？我的爱人？” 他偏头含住了他过分白皙的手指，带着情色的暗示，用口中的津液湿润着，吞吐着，他发烫的手伸进了史蒂夫宽松的睡裤里，把那毫不逊色于己的部分握住，几乎是用呼吸，充满色气地再一次轻声问道：“你在等什么？我的队长？”  
史蒂夫弹了起来，旋风一样冲进盥洗间，乒乒乓乓地忙乎一圈又旋风一样回到床上，他的手里攥着一个小罐子，盖子已经被大力掰碎，里面是用到一半的透明膏体。索尔看了一眼，好奇道：“这是……”后半句话就被爱人堵了回去，他的爱人无论做什么都雷厉风行，他感觉到一阵清凉被送进了体内，然而那清凉一眨眼变成了烈焰，他竟没能忍住一声喘息，全身上下都烧了起来：“呃啊……史蒂文！”即使是钢筋铁骨的神祇，身体里面也是一样的丝滑柔软，史蒂夫的手在身下触摸着开拓着他的爱人，目光却一刻不离地黏在他的脸上，细细读着他眉间皱起的痛楚，他猛地横过小臂将眼睛藏起的羞涩，他咬得发白的嘴唇，史蒂夫掰开他刀削斧刻般的下巴，俯下身解救那片自己深爱的嘴唇。  
“史蒂文……”他的神向他舒展开了自己的身体，“…我的爱人，别让我等这么久……”  
史蒂夫犹豫着，他不想弄疼他。  
索尔移动了一下，抬起自己的下身，蹭了蹭爱人那一直被主人刻意忽视的地方，满意地看到那脸上瞬间爆发般的情潮：“来……”史蒂夫又挖了一块软膏，来回揉搓着自己的巨物，那一阵忽然的灼热让他仅剩的克制烧成了灰烬。  
索尔被那一下到底的进入捅得近乎窒息，毫无经验的史蒂夫既温柔又残暴，他落在自己脸上的吻是那么轻软，身下却每一次都没根而入，这就是他的队长，没有技巧和迂回，只有一次一次，仿佛要献出自己的生命一样彻底地深入到底，“史蒂文……”他微微眯起眼睛，放任自己随着每一次抽插急促地喘息着，“更多……给我更多……我的爱人……啊！”他全身紧缩起来，史蒂夫抓住他一边的大腿，就着相连的姿势将他翻过身来，让他跪好，他后背蜜色的肌肉在甜美的酷刑中抖动着，这个姿势显得他的腰臀竟是出奇的狭窄，史蒂夫掐住他，将全身的重量压在那块纤长的腰肌处，然后深深地插入，“啊……”索尔这一次的呻吟已经变调，快感把他涨得满满的，然而还远远没有到顶，他的爱人越来越快地冲撞着他，那坚实的下腹一次次地拍到底，这单纯的爱人，却偏偏每一次都能准确地摩擦过深藏体内的开关，弱点被恶狠狠地蹂躏，索尔双眼模糊，泪水开始不受控制地涌出，暗哑的嗓音里没有守住那一丝啜泣。史蒂夫立刻停了下来，他反复亲吻着爱人湿透的金发：“索尔……哦……我很抱歉……”

索尔挣扎着直起身：“别停下……史蒂夫……更多……更多……”他扭头寻找爱人的嘴唇，含含糊糊地呢喃，“请你……我的爱人，请你给我你的一切。”即使被进入到最脆弱的地方，即使他在乞求爱人给他更多的快感，索尔依然全身都在发光，他嘴角带着微笑，笃定的低沉的声音带来的震动带给史蒂夫一阵战栗，这让他再也没有一丝踌躇，他紧紧环抱着爱人，抓住了他正在抚慰自己的手，死死地压在床上，逼迫他向前伏倒，被掐住的腰将那条曲线顶得更高，方便用自己的全身撞击他，将他毫无保留地彻底打开，他的神会永远承受他，会永远包容他，无论何时，无论何地。  
索尔被这激烈节奏堆积起来的情欲潮水，将他彻底打碎了，他觉得自己变得柔软，这是他活着的漫长岁月中，第一次感到那么柔软，像是回到了生命的起点，又像是回到了永恒的归宿，他甚至没来得及碰到那里就射了出来，金色的神祇颤抖着，额头抵着床单使劲摩挲，等着史蒂夫也终于在他因为高潮而痉挛的体内爆发出来，脱力了一般摞在他的后背上，他们剧烈抖动的心跳在这一刻奇迹般地同步了，一下一下，如同矮人铸造的神锤击打在振金的盾牌上，从第一刻就将他们牢牢绑定。史蒂夫闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地寻找着爱人的唇角，贴在那里不动了。

_______________________________

索尔轻轻地翻身，将几乎睡着的爱人搂在自己怀里，啄吻着他垂在额前的柔软头发，史蒂夫困倦地抬头，近在咫尺的那深情的蓝色里盛满了阿斯加德万年的晴空，又或者是中庭翻涌着的海水：“谢谢你，我的爱人。不用温柔对待我，史蒂文，在我面前你不需要收敛你的力量，你永远不必担心我会承受不了……我的爱人……只有你可以给我这一切……我爱你……”  
他微微眩晕着，沉了下去。

“！！！”史蒂夫猛地坐了起来，仿佛溺水的人刚刚浮上水面一样大口大口喘息着。  
窗户关得紧紧的，屋里昏昏暗暗，街上的声音被镀着一层朦胧的膜。

这是这个月第几次了？一次比一次夸张！史蒂夫烦躁地掀了身上的薄毯，一边脱衣服一边进了盥洗室，在镜子里看着自己，他的眼底还带着水痕，白皙的脖颈处现在是一片暧昧的红潮。视线落到镜前的架子上，那里摆着一个药罐，罐盖完好无损，他鬼使神差般拿了起来，手指哆嗦着，打着滑，费了半天劲才拧开，这是班纳博士送给他的，按摩在颈后可以缓解他间歇性的头疼，罐子里没有异状，只留着他前一日用完后浅浅的指纹痕迹。

停！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！你想要看到什么？！

他打开了淋浴器，水管中静默了一夜的冷水劈头浇下，让他打起寒颤，在这仿若灼痛的寒冷中，史蒂夫脑中的混沌开始消散，只剩下梦中那些令人困惑的意识碎片。

最重要的是，那个人是谁？  
—————————————————


	2. 第二章

“怎么了？”

“我亲爱的兄长大人，堂堂的雷神，我从没想过你居然是下面的那个。”

“……我亲爱的弟弟，堂堂的邪神，我从没想过你居然是偷窥的那个。”

“那不是偷窥，你知道的，我必须等候在附近，记住细节，不然没办法把一切恢复到毫无破绽的状态，你的这位爱人异常敏锐，非常不好蒙蔽呢。”

“……那真是辛苦你了！如果你直接把那些魔法告诉我，你也不用继续劳累自己听墙角了。”

“哦，不不不，我一点也不劳累。说真的，你真的能接受这个？我以为你是男人中的男人……”

“……首先，这与你无关。另外，我不认为这件事何处有损我的男子气概，吾爱史蒂文同我一样，也是男人中的男人。”

“……如果你要这么解释……话说回来，这样你打算持续多久？”

“……我不知道。”

“人类的心灵很容易操控，然而走向却通常不尽如人意。兄长大人，梦中幽会绝非长久之计。”

“我知道。”

“那么？”

“在幻觉中，我们依然如同往日一般赤诚相爱。然而回到现实，仅仅是我的存在就会带给他噬心蚀骨的痛苦。”

“我想这不是你的错。”

“……我……竟然会成为那个带给他痛苦的人。”索尔看着那扇紧闭的窗户，“想象得到吗？”

“若是从积极的角度来看，这也间接阐明了你对他的重要性。”

“洛基，你不需要对我花言巧语。”

“我只是在做一位合格的弟弟，不是么？那么那艘船？拜托，兄长，把船还给奥丁吧，就算是要套词追爱需要用到众神的救命稻草吗？”

“船？”索尔惊讶地转过头，“你是指斯基德普拉特尼？发生什么事儿了？”

“……所以，不是你拿走了？”

“当然不是！我怎么可能做出偷父亲珍藏的愚行？这更像是你做出来的！”

“……那么，兄长大人，我们大概有了一件让你从失忆的爱人身上分分心的事情了。”

___________________________

史蒂夫像往常一样早早来到大厦，坐电梯直达顶层，托尼耷拉着脑袋趴在厨房环岛上，一只手有气无力地搅着面前的咖啡。

“又熬了一通宵？”史蒂夫不赞同地蹙眉问道，顺便端走了那杯咖啡，换了个玻璃杯接了杯纯净水，“咖啡会让你的大脑过度疲倦。”

“好极了，看这是谁来了，健康队长。”托尼翻了个白眼，“我得说，你一天有二十个小时都在这里，所以到底是什么让你坚持每天还要上下班？别告诉我你在家里偷偷藏了个美人。”

“家到底是家。”史蒂夫简短地说，没在这个话题上继续，托尼几乎每天都会对他提十次以上搬进大厦住的要求，“要是你不太累的话，我需要昨天的作战简报，你总是拖到第二天。”

“贾维斯在做了。”托尼把咖啡拖了回来，生怕再被抢走似的护在两手之间，“是吗？贾维斯？”

“Sir，作战简报已经发送到罗杰斯队长的邮箱。但是我必须提醒您，您刚才的咖啡已经被罗杰斯队长倒进水槽了，您现在正在喝的是昨天班纳博士喝剩下的半杯板蓝根。”

“噗！”托尼喷了一台面，“什么根？布鲁斯喝这个见鬼的东西干什么？”

“Sir，是板蓝根，一种传统的东方药材，主要用来缓解感冒症状。班纳博士说他从hulk变身回来之后有点着凉头疼，但是阿司匹林对他不起作用，所以他正在研究中医的作用。”

“靠！”托尼将史蒂夫倒的水一饮而尽，“这玩意才会让我的大脑过度疲倦。我去睡一会儿，外星人或者什么九头蛇之类的如果来找事，让他们先等会儿，然后把提醒的灯给我亮起来。”

“对了，”晃悠到门口时托尼又回过头，“洛基来了，他需要找一个…一个……贾维斯？”

“收到，Sir。罗杰斯队长，洛基·劳菲森先生方才造访，说阿斯加德的宝藏库里丢失了一个神器，是一艘叫做斯基德普拉特尼的船，他现在正往这边来。”

“哈，就是这个，这可笑的名字，神域丢了一艘船！”托尼打了个哈欠，嘟嘟囔囔地消失在走廊尽头。

史蒂夫下意识地握了握拳，阿斯加德，神域，这让他想到了早上那个梦。

“你好，斯塔克，你这是要去往那里？”

“我的神呐！我意思是，我的邪神呐！你的声音真的很美妙，听得我欲仙欲死，你不考虑帮我录一个语音补充包吗？邪神之声！一定大卖。我要去补觉，不过我们的美国金童队长已经来了，你可以把你那艘发光的小船的事儿跟他谈谈。”

史蒂夫抓着一把厨房纸，把托尼刚才弄的一台面狼藉仔仔细细擦干净，这才扭过头，朝走进来的洛基打了个招呼：“早上好，洛基。” 黑发神祇缓步上前：“队长，我非常抱歉，刚才斯塔克告诉我，昨天你们……”

“没有关系，昨天只是一次小任务，轻火力，无人员伤亡。”史蒂夫扔掉手里的纸，打开水龙头洗了洗手，“为几个走私贩子召唤一个神过来有点夸张了。”

“我们的队长，只要你需要，什么时候召唤我都不为过。”邪神的绿眼睛紧紧盯着史蒂夫，他走得更近了些，华丽的声线像是蜂蜜般细腻，“不过这次我来，是需要你们的一些帮助。”

“呃……对，刚才说是什么船？阿斯加德的斯基德普拉特尼？” 超级士兵的瞬间记忆力非常强悍。

“没错，这是一艘带有魔力的船，每次将它展开，它都会自己给自己扬风助力，这宇宙间没有它到达不了的地方，它可以永远地航行下去，在大海，也在陆地。” 洛基的语气轻柔，与其说在介绍失物，更像是在讲述一个甜蜜的神话故事，“通常情况下，它会变得小小的，被收在一个散发着清香的帆布口袋里。这本身是华纳神弗雷赠给阿萨神族的礼物，奥丁一直将它妥善珍藏，传说如果诸神黄昏来临，幸存的诸神将要乘坐这首船驶向新的神域之地。”

“看起来这艘船对你们非常重要，那怎么会丢失了呢？”

“没有人知道是什么时候，最近阿斯加德并没有访客。不过倒是不必太过紧张，这艘船与奥丁其他的珍藏不一样，它除了能够变大变小，能够永远不颠覆之外，并没有任何杀伤力。相反，它只会带来丰饶之神弗雷的金色阳光和温暖夏雨，在我看来，这几乎是奥丁的宝物里，最华而不实的一件了。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，他甩了甩手上的水滴，双臂交叠着支在吧台上，他早已经过了听神话故事的年纪，再听这些总有违和感，而真正有违和感的是，这些居然并不是传说：“我们可以给你们，呃，给阿斯加德什么帮助呢？如果你们对它的下落也毫无头绪？”

洛基走到吧台对面，稳稳抬起手，一个巴掌大的帆布束口袋出现在掌心，像每一件来自阿斯加德的物品一样，这是个极其精致的束口袋，散发着柔和的白色光晕：“这就是用来收纳斯基德普拉特尼的口袋。昨日弗雷想要向他倾慕的女子炫耀他的船，却发现这口袋里空空如也。”

史蒂夫接过口袋，它果然散发着清香，绑绳是一条看起来极为脆弱的银线，他手指稍一碰触便自动舒展开，束口袋里外都没有接缝，虽然空着，依然有这不容忽视的重量：“这个帆布袋，一直都这么沉吗？”

“哦，这是当然了，这是我的母亲女神弗丽嘉亲自从自己的衣裙上剪下制成的。这件事情目前还没有更多阿斯加德人知道，”洛基竖起手，将束口袋推了回去，“不，先放在你们这里，我知道中庭有种办法，可以从事件发生后遗留的物品中，提取出蛛丝马迹，所以，就拜托了。”说完，他像是发现了什么紧急的事情，匆匆扔下一句“恕我失礼”，便轻悄悄的原地消失了。

史蒂夫寻了一个存放证物的透明方盒，将这阿斯加德的帆布口袋放了进去，手伸出来时，那根银线却轻轻地挂在了他衬衫的袖扣上，莹亮的光华微闪，银线消失不见，而他并未留意。

八点的时钟敲响，贾维斯的声音从天花板传来：“罗杰斯队长，已经到了训练的时间，但是除了巴恩斯中士之外，还没有人到达训练场。巴顿特工和罗曼诺夫特工今日出外勤；斯塔克先生目前已进入深睡眠模式，并且关闭了他房间内的语音系统。”

“山姆呢？”

“威尔逊先生请我告知您，他拒绝跟巴恩斯中士组队训练。”

“贾维斯，告诉他，还有我可以和他组队。”

“罗杰斯队长，威尔逊先生已经到达训练场并开始了组队训练。”

————————————

山姆笔直地摊平在沙发上，一场组合训练下来他的肺都快炸了。自从巴基来到复仇者大厦加入了他们的队伍，队长就要求他俩搭档训练。好极了，这真是好得不能再好了！又是一个打了血清的超级士兵！跑得跟队长一样快，还神特么有个振金的胳膊，能手撕自己的翅膀！

这日子没法过了！

巴基从冰箱里取了两瓶水，将其中一瓶准确无误地砸到山姆的胸口，让他爆出了一句粗口。

“注意语言。”史蒂夫一边看着手里的Starkpad一边在山姆旁边的茶几上坐下，“山姆，班纳博士下午需要调试一下你的装备。另外，今天组合训练做得不错，下一次你可以加入上次我们的空中合作。”

“上次？哪次？我的天啊！我不要把他拉上天！”

“为什么不？巴基需要更多机动性。”

“因为你们特么都沉得要命！”

“你可以要求他下次训练前少吃点早饭。”

“那不是重点！”

“史蒂乎，”巴基懒洋洋地倚在冰箱旁边，“我用不着阿毛拉上去，我跳就比他飞得高。”

“不要叫我阿毛！”

史蒂夫叹口气，决定把自己从这两个人中间转移走：“贾维斯，班纳博士现在在做什么？”

“罗杰斯队长，班纳博士正在实验室里吃午饭。”

“好的，告诉他我现在去找他，有些…事情。”

————————————


	3. 第三章

“呃，队长，稍等，我先把这些收拾一下。” 布鲁斯将吃剩了一半的三明治放下，擦了擦嘴，“贾维斯说你有事找我？”

“没关系，班纳博士，你继续吃，不是什么重要的事情。” 史蒂夫在一把转椅上坐下来，身体前倾，微微叹了口气。

布鲁斯犹豫了一下，再次拿起三明治：“我听着，队长，你说吧。”

史蒂夫将胳膊肘架在大腿上，眼睛盯着实验室透明的地板下细密繁复的电路和仪器：“……班纳博士，你会经常做梦吗？”

“梦？不，呃……也做，但是，自从伽马射线辐射把我……你知道，把我改变之后，我并不需要太多睡眠，也不怎么会做梦。”

“所以你也是这样感觉，不怎么需要睡眠，也不怎么做梦？”

“嗯哼。”

“但是最近，我似乎做了很多梦。”

“很多梦？是噩梦？”

史蒂夫想到了今日凌晨：“……也……不能算噩梦，不，也不是美梦。”一阵热潮涌上他的脸，他将头垂得更低了些，“就是……梦，感觉很真实的梦。”

“那最近你还觉得头疼吗？”布鲁斯把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里，站起来收拾餐盘。

“还好，昨天有一些，不过你给我的药膏很好用。”史蒂夫的脸忽然烧得更烫了些，“博士，我……我有点好奇，那个药膏里都有什么成分？”

“哦，那个，我想想，防风，薄荷，貌似还有一些百足虫什么的，”布鲁斯摆了摆手，“就是一些东方药材，有用就行。我觉得你是最近太累了，” 他递给史蒂夫一瓶水，“队长，说真的，最近这些任务，不仅是浩克不需要出面，你也不怎么需要去的。你看托尼昨天，跑到那里飞了一圈，一炮都没放，嚷嚷着雷雨天自己怕被劈就回来了。”

“……” 史蒂夫漫不经心地喝了口水，刚从冰箱里拿出来的水瓶凝结出了一层细细密密的冰凉水珠，他慢慢地将水珠刮下来笼在掌心，“累么？也许吧……”

“等等？队长，你的脸？”布鲁斯歪着头打量了他一下，就快手快脚从抽屉里拿出一个耳温枪，“你是在发烧吗？”

“额……不……我……” 史蒂夫没来得及说话，就听见耳边“嘀嘀嘀嘀……”急促地响了起来。

“39.8℃，队长，你生病了？”布鲁斯有些惊讶，换了个耳朵又试了一次， “39.9℃，没错，队长，你发烧了。”

————————————————

十分钟之内，所有人都知道，美国队长，发烧了。

留在复仇者大厦里的几位前仆后继地冲到了班纳博士的实验室，要共同见证这一重大历史时刻。

“队长！”托尼倚在门口朝他招了招手，但没有走进去。

“托尼你让一让，队长！”山姆扑到了那个暂时充当病床的实验台旁，“Holy shit！队长你真的发烧了！我以为超级士兵是不会生病的！”

“你猜怎么着？看来我确实可以……”史蒂夫想要坐起来，但是布鲁斯强迫他在这里躺好，他需要做一系列检查和数据收集。

“托尼你不打算进来吗？”

“我在考虑，阿毛你确实想明白了吗？无论是什么让我们的史蒂夫生病了，那个病毒都强大到可以放倒一个注射了血清的超级士兵。”他戏谑地朝山姆挑挑眉，“我决定……戴个口罩再进去。”

山姆抬起头，看到屋子里除他之外唯一一个没戴口罩的美国队长，朝他露出了一个无奈的笑容。

“史蒂乎，” 巴基最后才到，他凑过来揉了揉他的头发，“老天，真够烫的，我好像得有七十多年没见过你烧成这样了。你还记得吧，小时候每次你发烧，我都会去找你，顺便把你用来降温的冰块蘸着奶油吃了。”

“你这家伙……” 史蒂夫笑了起来，“虽然我一次也没吃过，但那个看起来确实很美味。”

“当然啦。”巴基把一个降温的冰袋拍到他的脑门上，“不过你还是吃不上。”

————————————————

到了晚上，美国队长依然高烧不退，就像布鲁斯一样，任何退烧药或者止痛药在他体内都是一去不回，完全派不上用场，他开始持续的干呕，托尼的私人医生不得不开始给他注射生理盐水防止脱水，大家都收起了玩笑的心情。

最后赶回来的娜塔莎一进门，就看到史蒂夫烦躁地坐了起来，正要拔输液管，他的脸上在这半天多的高烧和呕吐之后，已经一点血色也不剩：“我想起来活动活动，说真的，没那么严重，感冒么，都是这样的……”她果断走向了存放药剂的冰柜：“史蒂夫，滚回床上躺好。” 她给他注射了一针镇定，计量照着大象的体重算，一秒钟把他们这位还打算要爬起来骑机车回家的队长直接放倒。

史蒂夫的意识像是被一巴掌拍进了黑暗，这不熟悉的失控使他努力想要抓住些什么，这时，另一只手紧紧握住了他，那个感觉莫名很安心，他没再挣扎，乖乖进入了无梦的睡眠。

没人注意到索尔是什么时候突然出现的，半年前队长在一次并不难搞的任务中离奇失踪又看起来毫发无伤地回来，但从那一刻起，他曾经的正牌爱人莫名其妙成了一个禁忌，不仅是看到索尔本人会引起史蒂夫突然的晕厥，即使是听到这个名字都会立刻让他陷入到剧烈的痉挛中，查不出原因。索尔不得不从他们的视野里彻底消失，每个人都小心翼翼不提起这个人，直到现在，他无声无息来到史蒂夫的身边握住了他的手，这时间地点掐得分毫不差，几乎让人怀疑他分明一分钟都没有离开过。

他没有穿那身大家都很熟悉的铠甲和披风，而是一身衬衫仔裤的便装，随手便扔下了手里的雨伞，在实验室的防弹玻璃地板上砸出一个白色的坑。

“索尔，”娜塔莎一边给史蒂夫扎针继续输入营养液，一边头也不抬道，“队长这次生病，与你，或者阿斯加德有关吗？”

索尔注视着昏迷的爱人，忍不住在他的脸侧轻抚了一下，那个温度让他心悸：“我……不知道。”

“超级士兵通常不会被病毒感染，因为他们的新陈代谢速度极快，再生愈合能力也远胜于常人，布鲁斯？”她安顿好史蒂夫，扭头望向了布鲁斯。

班纳博士将starkpad 上的信息推到了一面大屏幕上，向大家转过来：“小娜说得对，这里……你们看，目前他身体里查不出任何问题，如果只看血象和其他体液拭子的数据，他没有感染什么奇怪的细菌或者病毒。”

“脑电波扫描和动脉核磁共振呢？”

托尼盘着腿坐在桌子上，闷闷地回答道：“全都正常，正常得不能更正常了，实际上他的指标看起来比我们这一屋子里所有人都更加健康。”

“赵医生那里问过吗？”

“问过了，她说让我们去挂急诊，说她不管头疼脑热……” 克林特翻了个白眼。

“呃……”布鲁斯咬了咬下嘴唇，犹豫着开口，“如果说不正常，他今天中午来找我时，说他最近做了很多梦。我没在意，现在想想，确实有些问题，巴基，你会做梦吗？”

巴基紧锁着眉头：“梦？会，当然会做，但是并不经常，实际上我……”

“……你不需要太多睡眠，所以不经常做梦？”布鲁斯接过话头，“没错，我也是这么回答他的，当时队长似乎心事重重，然后我就发现他开始发烧了。”

“队长有没有说是做了什么梦？”

“没有，他就说是感觉很真实的梦，我本来认为他是太累了。”

“所以，” 托尼从桌上跳下来，“美国队长因为做梦做多了才发烧？他做的是什么梦？春梦吗？在梦里纵欲过度了？”

索尔苦笑了一下，托尼竟意外地真相了。

他俯下身，用嘴唇碰了碰史蒂夫滚热的额头，“我让洛基过来看一下吧。”他眷恋地蹭着爱人有些发干的皮肤，他甚少看到史蒂夫彻底沉睡的样子，也许从来没有过，此刻那完全没有一丝颤抖的浓密睫毛和薄薄的眼睑更像是一句无声的坚定的拒绝，索尔的理智几乎被盘踞在心头这么久以来的无边思念消磨殆尽，他顺着他的手臂向上捧住了依然散发着高热的颈侧，反反复复地舔舐亲吻着那干裂的嘴唇，像是竭力想要得到一点回应，又仿佛只是在单纯而徒劳地湿润着它们。

周围所有人：“……”

山姆朝托尼扔过去一个眼神：哦，我的神啊……这也太尴尬了……被闪瞎了我的眼……

托尼歪了歪头：你的意思是，哦，我的队长的雷神啊……

娜塔莎清了清嗓子：“ 这个剂量至少能让史蒂夫睡上一个小时，行了行了，伙计们干活了干活了，那个洛基拿来的东西在哪儿呢？走吧，一起去看看那个车……那个船的口袋……”

托尼无声地笑裂了：还想着开车？队长都那样了？能不能不要这样禽兽不如？我好喜欢！

巴基几乎要发疯：……我不想看我的好朋友人事不省地任由一个男人轻薄！我枪呢？！

克林特推了一把山姆：“阿毛，快去拦住你的搭档。”

山姆咆哮：“不要叫我阿毛！”

布鲁斯：“你们，全部，离开我的实验室。”

——————————————


	4. 第四章

索尔直起身子，但还是没有放开手，他摩挲着那发着烫的掌心，一点一点捋过每一根白皙的手指，再从手背慢慢滑上去，奥丁在上，他几乎忘了自己有多爱这双手，忽然，他停了下来，在史蒂夫的手腕上，他好像感觉到了一些什么。  
他并不擅长魔法，但可以确信，这并不是中庭该有的东西。索尔张开手将自己的“雨伞”召唤到手里，一道纠缠着的闪电划过，他看见史蒂夫的手腕上缠着一根银色的丝线，此刻在荧蓝电光的照耀下，那条丝线像是有了生命，颤栗着从他的腕间松脱，落在索尔的手上。

“这是什么？”托尼好奇地挤上前来，“这是手链？我都不知道还可以送这么细的定情信物…”  
“为什么这个东西会在史蒂文这里？”索尔将那银线搓成了一团塞进口袋里。  
“索尔·奥丁森先生，”贾维斯的声音适时响起，“这是早上洛基·劳菲森先生交给罗杰斯队长的帆布束口袋的绑绳，不过我的记录里没有显示它什么时候到了队长的手上。

“就是这个让队长发烧的吗？”娜塔莎疑惑地问。  
“哦，不，这只是一根精灵的银发，有一点顽皮，会跟着它喜欢的生物溜走，应该不会伤害到他的身体。”他又反复亲了亲那只手，“我先去找洛基。你们……”  
“放心，队长不会知道你来过的。”娜塔莎熟练地开始抹除监控设备备份。  
索尔的脸上黯淡了下来：“…谢谢。”

————————————

史蒂夫觉得自己作为队长的威信已经彻底扫地了：“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫！你给我注射了什么？！到底发生了什么？贾维斯把昨晚实验室的视频记录发给我！”

“罗杰斯队长，非常抱歉，昨天2300至今日0100之间，实验室的视频记录已被删除。”  
“……你们！”  
“队长，虽然我也不支持给你注射浓度这么高的镇定剂，但是你现在还没退烧，”布鲁斯拿着笔在手心里敲来敲去，“还是躺下再休息一会儿吧。”

“班纳博士，我说我已经没事了。”史蒂夫忍着头疼翻身下了实验台，警惕地扫了一眼娜塔莎，铁青着脸离开实验室 

大客厅里空空荡荡的，他径直到冰箱里取了一瓶水，想要缓解一下嘴里的灼热，然而冰冷的液体却刺激得喉管一阵痉挛，史蒂夫剧烈地咳嗽，俯在水池上呕吐着，看不见的手像拧抹布一样攥紧了他空虚的胃部，最终他除了一点酸苦的胃液之外什么也没吐出来

见鬼！见鬼！这种对身体完全无法控制的感觉真是糟透了！史蒂夫又想到了自己遥远的童年，那每一次哮喘的发作，每一次高烧不退，每一次在死亡线上的挣扎，如果不是这次生病，他竟不知道，那些痛苦已经刻进了灵魂，在相似的境遇下重新朝自己狞笑着，讥讽着。四倍加强的血清，仿佛将他的感官敏感度也提升了四倍，至少是此刻，他能感觉到体内残余的水份仍然在滋啦滋啦地变烫，从毛孔中迅速地蒸发出去，极度干渴的肌肉和内脏叫嚣着痛楚，他眼前恍惚了一下，摸索着将那瓶水抓过来，竭力给自己灌了下去，咽不下去的水全部泼洒在身上，白色的衬衫前襟湿淋淋地贴着皮肤，让他打了个激灵，脑子稍微清醒了一点。  
“队长？你——你感觉怎么样了？”轻柔的声音突然从背后传来。

史蒂夫不回头也知道那不急不缓的声音属于谁，他清了清喉咙，但被胃酸烧得刺痒的嗓子发出的还是令人不忍细听的嘶哑：“…没事，洛基…咳……呃，对不起，关于那艘船，我还没来得及……”

“船？不，我不是来问这个的。”洛基蹙眉，握住史蒂夫的手臂，半强迫半搀扶地帮他落座在沙发上，“是……斯塔克让我过来看一下，说你病得很严重，查不出问题，不知道是不是因为一些中庭科学无法诠释的原因造成的。”  
蜷缩的坐姿让胃部暂时舒缓了一些，史蒂夫缓缓发出一声灼热的叹息，刚抓过水瓶的手还带着舒适的湿凉，他将那一点凉意压住额头，闭着眼睛，继续用那嘶哑的声音说：“……是指魔法之类的吗？他们大惊小怪了，我确信这只是一次普通的感冒，不是说现在大部分感冒都是无法治愈只能自愈的么？劳你费心了，洛基，我没事，需要些休息而已。”  
洛基居高临下看着那苍白的脸，抬起手，还没来得及靠近，又像压抑着什么似的放了下来：“……无论如何，队长，请允许我多少了解一下，万一是什么其他问题，至少不能波及到其他成员，不是吗？”

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，洛基知道自己赢了，一提到可能会对别人造成伤害，这位队长便会言听计从。  
“……好吧，你需要怎么做检查？我想无论是血液样本还是其他什么的，班纳博士那里都有，当然如果你需要最新的……”  
“那些可以稍等，我听……班纳博士说，你提到自己做了很多梦，你还记得自己梦见了什么吗？”洛基不错眼珠地盯着他的脸。

“呃……”史蒂夫有点尴尬，他跟洛基的关系并不深，这位来自神域的黑发神祇也不像班纳博士那样多少算是团队的半个医生，他不太情愿分享这种隐私话题，“我想这个应该没什么关系……”

“史蒂文·罗杰斯队长，”洛基少见地严正称呼他的全名，“即使是最低阶的巫师，也做得到利用梦魇精灵操控人的灵魂，我想你不应该将这件事看作小事。你虽仍属人类，但却有强悍的战斗力和一流的反侦察能力。一旦你失控，你们的团队里，包括这个星球上，有几个人可以在不伤害到你的前提下控制住你？”  
史蒂夫静了一下，他多少有点犹疑，但洛基的最后一句话是对的，他绝不想成为第二个冬兵：“……大概是半年之前，执行完一次秘密任务，我…受了一点轻伤，失去意识，醒来时就已经回到这里。那天晚上，我做了一个梦……”  
他停下来，眼神飘了一下，最后落在自己的手上，刚才那点水份都干透了，高热又席卷而来，史蒂夫觉得自己喘不上气来：“……我需要……”  
洛基会意，向后退了一步，看着这位脸颊突然变得通红的队长踉蹡着起身，像是要逃离什么似的快步走向冰箱，又取了一瓶水：“……咳……咳咳……我做了一个梦，梦见我和一个……人在一起……做些……你知道，就是亲密的事情…………”  
“一个人？是……你认识的人吗？”史蒂夫如果现在转过身，就会看到洛基的双眼变成了一片热烈的深蓝，像是卷起风暴的汪洋大海。  
“不，不认识。就是一个，很模糊的人。”他竭力压制下了那阵吞咽造成的干呕，背对洛基的姿势仿佛给了他一些安全感，此刻他决定将礼貌先搁置一下，“一开始我没在意，但是后来，几乎每隔一天就会……会做这个梦，一直是同一个人。梦里我们……很熟悉……那一切………也都……非常自然，可是一醒来，我怎么也想不起来他的样子……”  
“他？所以是个男人？”洛基的眼睛又变回莹莹的绿色，“所以……这么久以来，你一直在梦中和一个陌生男人……” 

“这不是我的选择！我不能控制自己梦见什么！”史蒂夫猛地转过身瞪着洛基，他的脸更烫了，那是个甚少在美国队长的脸上出现的恼羞成怒的表情，“我不明白为什么……我也不觉得这跟生病有什么关系！”

————————————

实验室里：  
“让我看看！”山姆努力从托尼手里抢那个播放着客厅多角度监控实拍的starkpad。  
“别着急我推到大屏幕上……”托尼一手挡开他，一边跟班纳博士说，“布鲁斯，把你这堆乱七八糟的破表拉下来，没有人想看。”  
“……我还在看！而且这是我的实验室！你们能不能换个别的地方偷窥队长的隐私？”  
“你在你的pad上也是一样看！”克林特哼哼唧唧地把布鲁斯连人带椅子推到另一个桌子旁边。

“少废话了托尼，赶紧给推过来……”大屏幕上终于显示出画面，史蒂夫正趴在水池上，巴基皱起眉，“呃，糟糕，史蒂乎好像又吐了……”  
“！他还在吐？我得去收集一下他的胃液样本……”布鲁斯总算提起精神，站起来准备去找个试管。  
“不！”

“噫呃……太恶心了……”

“小娜！把布鲁斯压住！”

“来了来了！索尔进到厅里了！”娜塔莎按着布鲁斯的肩膀，在他侧脸轻飘飘吻了一下，成功地让他暂时闭了嘴，“喔哦～变身这么快的吗？我也想要学这个魔法……呦！洛基，这个魔法我们能学吗？”

洛基一声不吭，他的脸上黑沉沉的，他真的是受够了，能不能不要用他的脸作出那么赤裸裸的爱慕表情？他快要窒息了！  
“你们有没有觉得史蒂夫缩在沙发的样子看起来很小一只……”托尼开始理解索尔以前总挂在嘴边那句“小家伙”了。  
“那是被洛基衬托的吧？虽然跟索尔比，洛基确实算文弱，但是站在队长面前还是显得这么高……”克林特虽然不想承认，但是他真的不怎么想站在这些阿斯加德人身边，真的很容易被衬托成一只小鸟……  
“嘘！安静！他们说到梦的事儿了！”  
“呃？托尼？你把声音关了干什么？”巴基着急地抱怨，“你这监控又没有安插实时字幕。”  
“这不是我……贾维斯？”  
“Sir，监控系统显示正常运行，但是目前起居室內并没有声音。”  
“不可能！他们肯定在对话！”山姆几乎要趴到屏幕上。  
“史蒂夫这个脸……贾维斯，扫描一下队长的生物数据，这种红不正常吧？他的心肺都没事吧？”

“Sir，罗杰斯队长目前心率83，血压75/110，体温39.7摄氏度，处于高烧状态，其他数据正常。”  
“……索尔不想让你们听见他们的对话……我也不怎么想听……我需要去房间休息！等我那愚蠢的兄长大人回来，让他自己来找我！”当监控视频里面的“洛基”一双绿眸在难以自抑的冲动下变成蓝色，洛基终于看不下去了，甩开大步离开了实验室。  
“我想说我能理解洛基，我现在就想把那双色迷迷的眼睛挖下来……不许这么盯着我的史蒂乎！”  
“我说巴基，男大不中留，你不能一直像老母鸡一样守着你的史蒂乎，看在老天的份儿上！他都一百多岁的大小伙子了……”  
“索尔比他老了一千多岁！”  
“索尔换算成他们神的年纪也正值青春年少呢。”  
“阿毛我现在就想撕了你的翅膀裹上面包糠油炸了吃！”  
“哈！来啊！我的翅膀早就升级成振金的了！”  
“你们全部闭嘴！”娜塔莎敲击键盘拉出来一个新的小屏幕，“贾维斯，把刚才那段拉近回放，我需要看清队长的口型。”  
“布鲁斯，贾维斯刚才上传了一张队长的大脑皮层扫描图，这个亮着的地方是什么意思？给我们解读一下。”  
“……绝不。”  
“别这样，布鲁斯，我们都很关心队长。”

“……我去睡觉了。”班纳博士彻底放弃挣扎，他揉着太阳穴站起身，临出门前头也不回道，“贾维斯，请将除了队长之外所有人对我的呼叫都屏蔽。”

——————————————  
史蒂夫脸上因羞赧而出现的红晕没持续多久，他的眼底那一点生理性的泪水还未来得及流出眼眶便被高热带走，他再一次扑倒在水池前，把难得喝进去的一点水如数吐了出来。“洛基”沉默地注视着那在痛楚中隆起的肩背，用尽了全身的力气把自己钉在原地没有动。  
“……史蒂文，”他最后说，“我送你回家吧。”  
史蒂夫反应过来之前，一只甚至比他体温更烫的手伸了过来，他又一次没来得及抗议，便突然失去了意识，软软地倒在“洛基”的怀里。

——————————  
“……公主抱……我又被闪瞎了。”  
“别说了，我也是。”  
“这是两个小时之内，我们的美国队长第二次被男人轻薄了。巴基，我可以采访一下你的感受吗？”  
“……我想把阿毛的振金翅膀拿来抽死索尔。”  
“舍近求远，你明明自己就有个振金的胳膊，有本事你现在就把它卸下来去抽他。”  
“不许叫我阿……算了，随便吧……”  
“Sir，索尔·奥丁森先生抱着罗杰斯队长，从停机坪起飞了。”  
“什么姿势？他怎么抱的？哪只手拿锤子？”  
“托尼！不许再意淫我的好友！”  
“看，现在是谁一脑子废料了？我只是提了一个单纯的姿势问题……啊啊啊，松开你那该死的振金手！”

———————————


	5. 第五章

索尔不太确定他使用的魔法是不是正确，史蒂夫似乎睡得太久了些，从凌晨两点多才将他带回公寓，到现在将近中午，他都没有醒来。持续的高烧让他的呼吸有些粗重，短短一天，他的脸颊就熬得微微凹了进去。  
期间洛基过来了一趟，史蒂夫的身体并没有任何诡计或者魔法的痕迹，在他看起来，他是单纯地在生病，血清使他的免疫系统过分强大，副作用就是病症爆发得也格外剧烈，奇怪的是，他的身体现在更像是在试图自己毁灭自己。  
“亲爱的兄长大人，我觉得更好的办法是将他带回阿斯加德，让母亲大人来照看他。”洛基收起了手里的绿光，“班纳博士托我带来一些营养液，应该能短时间内支撑他的身体不至于崩溃。但是我必须提醒你，即使是他，也不过是脆弱的中庭人，不能和阿斯加德人的体质相提并论。连我都查不出问题，那么要么是他确实得了中庭人所说的未知恶疾，要么……”邪神眯起了他绿莹莹的眼睛，“就是被比我强大得多的力量侵染了。”  
“……”索尔沉默片刻，低低叹了口气，“我看看吧……”  
“还有，”洛基离开前又回过头来说，“关于神船斯基德普拉特尼，弗雷开始着急了，他毕竟是华纳神族的王子殿下，你多少也上点心吧。”  
索尔将口袋里摸出那一根精灵的银发递给洛基：“这个绑绳跟着史蒂文走了，你记得把它送回去。”  
洛基接过银发，脸色却微微变化：“等等？都有谁碰过这绑绳？”  
“呃，史蒂文，还有我，别人应该都看不见它。”  
“可是……”洛基纤长的手指将闪烁微光的细丝拉开，其中几段黑色像是将这道蛛丝般的银光截成了几段，“什么时候开始，精灵的银发变得跟中庭的斑点狗毛似的了？”

——————————  
史蒂夫的冰箱里是摆放得整整齐齐的瓶装水，鸡蛋槽里还剩几个蛋，奶制品的架子里是一盒软质涂抹黄油和两玻璃瓶鲜奶，冷鲜抽屉里有很多苹果，是史蒂夫喜欢的那种红蛇果，看起来很新鲜。曾经索尔住在这里时，史蒂夫还会囤着满满一冰箱的零食，经常挤占放苹果的这部分空间。来自阿斯加德的雷神酷爱吃甜品，所以冷冻室还会有各种口味的冰淇淋，都是最大桶的那种，两桶就能塞满一层。但是现在，这些都没了，冰箱是完全美国队长的风格，简单，健康，有条理。索尔扶着冰箱门静默地给自己上了一刑。半年了，这一刻他又一次清晰意识到史蒂夫已经把索尔这个曾经那么亲密的爱人，彻彻底底，干干净净地剔除出了自己的生活。  
复仇者联盟的人认为队长是脑部受到了创伤，所以引发了游离性失忆症，但是索尔不能接受的是，史蒂夫竟然会因为见到自己，或者听到自己的名字，就会发病，往日那平直的身躯几近极限地缩成一小团，胸腔断断续续地爆发出绝望的嘶吼，索尔不肯妥协，于是他强行抓住他，竭尽全力想要抱住他的爱人，那一瞬间发生的事情，他可能永远都忘不了。史蒂夫当时扩得大大的瞳孔只能剩下一圈窄窄的蓝绿色，带着极度的恐惧瞪着他，继而握拳收回盾牌，将索尔狠狠砸了一记，隔着铠甲在他肩背留下一道淤紫的伤痕，趁着索尔在这一下不得不抬手格挡的工夫，史蒂夫抽出了小腿上的战术匕首，却不是继续攻击，而是朝自己的咽喉毫不留情地刺了下去，那一刀谁都没想到，连索尔都应接不暇，幸好洛基当时在场，及时将那把匕首化成了虚无，但还是留下一道扎进去半寸深的血口，再稍偏一点就会割碎史蒂夫的喉结。  
索尔只能松开手站起来，眼睁睁看着在场的其他复仇者们一拥而上，托尼甚至穿上战甲才和巴基一边一个压住了依然痉挛着的史蒂夫，将他绑上诊疗床，给他注射镇定剂，等他们走远，他才颓然地单膝跪下，伸手去触摸地板上残余的血迹，那里还残余着一丝属于史蒂夫的温度。

洛基和他一起去了一趟史蒂夫执行秘密任务的地方，看不出来任何异常的痕迹，不过就是一个并不知名的军火贩子的窝点。唯一的蹊跷之处大概就是如此简单的任务为何需要列为机密，还点了史蒂夫一定要他单独行动。还偏偏他就被自杀式袭击的敌人那颗突然爆燃的炸弹波及到，晕倒在冰天雪地里。幸好托尼因为自己的惨痛经历，刻意在队长那身作战服里装了又多又功能详备的跟踪器，这才不至于让他再一次失踪在冰川里，变成冰棍被速冻起来。  
索尔回到床边，史蒂夫正在不安地翻动着，一双手撕扯着被单，他俯下身，双肘撑在他耳侧，克制了又克制，还是压了下去，掰开他咬得紧紧的下颌骨，吻住了那干裂的嘴唇。史蒂夫滚烫发热的口腔中还有苦涩的味道，但是索尔仍然觉得这吻美妙得要命，睡梦中的史蒂夫下意识地在笨拙地回应着他，在一起那么久，他的爱人骨子里却仍然害羞生涩像个大男孩。那时，索尔经常挑逗他，喜欢看他的小家伙史蒂夫恼火地红着脸，小豹子一样扑上来靠一身巧劲儿压住自己，然后又手足无措地僵住，任由索尔用一个深吻就晕头转向地被顺了毛，乖乖闭着眼睛被亲，唇舌怯生生的，就像现在这样。“唔……”他不小心咬到了他的嘴唇，史蒂夫的睫毛颤动着，似乎快要醒来，索尔立刻抽身站起，犹豫了一下，变成了洛基的样子，后退了几步静静等待着。  
史蒂夫还在梦里挣扎，不过让他稍微欣慰的是，至少这次他没有梦见与陌生男人缠绵，相反，这次的梦要血腥暴力得多，与他对战的敌人异常厉害，招招稳健且力气奇大，他交手过这么多对手，从没有一个人能及得上此人一半，上百个回合下来，他气喘吁吁已近强弩之末，而对手却好整以暇，调笑着地朝他勾了勾手指。史蒂夫心头骤然被激起暴虐的怒火，他借由几个空翻带来的惯性狠狠将人劈倒在地，两条长腿拧住他对手的手臂，从娜塔莎那里学来的的刁钻地面技派上了用场，他终于将他彻底禁锢住，手中的匕首朝那人的咽管狠狠地划了下去，动脉的血喷了他们满身，甚至溅进史蒂夫微张的嘴里，铁锈的味道在他的咽喉深处弥漫开来，让他稍微回神，这才刚刚意识到自己做了什么。手里的身体剧烈抽搐了几下，软在自己怀里，梦里的史蒂夫盯着那张脸，破损的脖子，抽动着的面部，睁得大大的蓝色眼睛里面是濒死的痛楚和带着困惑的爱意，那不断溢出血沫的嘴唇一张一合地翕动着。  
他在说，史蒂文，没关系，我的爱人，没关系  
史蒂夫心脏剧烈地跳动，但是面上却毫无表情，仿佛他的灵魂已经被撕成了两半，一半在狞笑，另一半则在哭泣，它们之间的斗争那么激烈又那么微妙，而属于史蒂夫的身体只能冷眼旁观。  
他睁开了眼睛。  
眼前是熟悉的天花板，他自己的公寓。旁边有动静，他转动了一下眼珠，视线从天花板缓慢爬过，沿着墙壁和书架的线条，落在一个黑发的颀长身影上，背对着自己站着，正在翻看一本书。  
是洛基，史蒂夫不知道自己心里忽然涌上的一股失望是怎么回事。  
洛基敏锐地察觉到那束审视的目光，转过身时已经又是一派优雅从容：“队长，感觉可好些了？”他轻车熟路般取了一瓶提前从冰箱拿出来回温的水，“先喝点水，慢点喝。”  
充足的睡眠确实让他的头不再有爆裂的痛感，只是身体干渴得厉害，史蒂夫缓慢地将一整瓶水喝了下去，静了片刻，才将嗓子恢复到能说话的状态：“……谢谢，几点了？”  
“呃，我不太会看这个圆盘，但是看天色，日之轮的驾辇已经驶过了中天，是正午了。”洛基从衣柜顶上取下一个医药箱，在里面翻找了一下，迟疑地问道，“你们测量身体温度的那个？……是什么样子的？”  
史蒂夫似乎也被问住了，愣了一下，比划道：“我很少用……其实没用过……有一个像……”他努力回忆班纳博士手里那个仪器，“…像一把很小的手枪的东西，头——是个尖的…可以插进耳朵里。”  
他们一起研究了半天才终于成功测出史蒂夫的体温，39.7摄氏度，依然是高烧的状态。  
“班纳博士托…我带来一些营养液，如果你还是吃不下东西的话，先靠这个支撑一阵子。”洛基把那挺大一个玻璃瓶倒挂在刚才找到的折叠输液架上，然后拿着针头，动作僵硬在原地，“……”  
史蒂夫靠着床头半坐起来，朝他招了招手：“没关系，我自己来。”他从针头处排气，挤出一些乳白的液体，又指挥洛基撕下一段医用胶带用牙齿叼住，攥紧了自己的左手的拳头，右手干脆利索地将针头扎进了手背那一条鼓起的浅蓝色静脉，再用胶带压住针头。  
这种乳白色的营养液静脉注射非常难受，它的分子尺寸比一般液体要大得多，隐隐的疼痛源源不断地从手背传导进来。史蒂夫不至于忍不了这疼，但是难免烦躁，他把头狠狠砸在枕头上，在心里骂了一句脏话。

变成洛基模样的索尔背在身后的双手握成了拳，却也只能抿紧了唇一动不动，他等待了半天，史蒂夫一直没睁开眼睛，像是又睡着了。他的理智知道，自己该离开了。  
“洛基…”他正要转身，床上的人却忽然低低唤了他一声，“阿斯加德……就你一位王子殿下吗？”  
索尔身体一僵，他听见自己用洛基的声音迟疑地反问道：“……为什么……这么问？”  
“没什么，就是总觉得，你像个弟弟……”史蒂夫带着闷闷的鼻音说。  
“……”即使在现在这个糟糕的情形下，索尔还是忍俊不禁，“他……我意思是，我有个姐姐。”  
“嗯……”不知道他是不是满意这个答案，至少他没再追问。索尔松了口气，在门口的伞架里拿起自己的“伞”，匆匆道了声再见便离开了这间小公寓。  
史蒂夫昏沉的大脑里捕捉到一些不对劲的地方，但是该死的，那群唯恐天下不乱的猪队友肯定又在这营养液里做了太多乱七八糟的手脚。  
熟睡的他没有看到，一团黑色的雾气正在他的床边徐徐展开。

—————————————


	6. 第六章

——————————

海拉真的很烦躁。

她爱上了一位法师，然而那法师却看也不肯多看她一眼。 

奥丁没完没了地连环夺命召唤她，想让她回神域，因为他不争气的儿子，一个两个的，都天天往中庭跑，诺大个神域就剩他一个熬了一万年才熬到退休，没几天又被返聘的老人家，经常连睡觉都不能安生。

数来数去，当年野心勃勃想要当女王取而代之的大女儿海拉，成了奥丁夕阳红养老计划的最后一抹希望。

但是最近奥丁觉得要完蛋了，这一抹希望也即将凋零了。大女儿依然雄心壮志这没变，但是她的雄心壮志目前只体现在追求心上人、逗心上人开心方面了。

阿萨众神啊，我留下的传奇，就是生了两个情种吗？

洛基：幸好我不是亲生的……

————————————

史蒂夫床旁边的黑色雾气中露现出海拉的身影，她盯着面前在睡眠中依然眉头紧蹙的男人，不耐烦地叹了口气，真是渺小的中庭人，看起来快被自己设置的那一点点来自冥界的黑暗力量吞噬掉了，实在是太脆弱了，她还以为索尔看上的人，能有多强大的能量，原来也不过如此而已。

半年前，海拉是在雪地里捡到史蒂夫的，法师一心烦就会朝自己身上推个金环，扔到各种稀奇古怪的地方去，这次她又被狼狈地摔进冰川的罅隙里，正好砸在他身上。这个金发的男人看起来很眼熟，海拉站起来时被旁边那个埋了一半的盾牌绊了一跤，才想起来这个就是自己那个不争气的弟弟索尔的心上人，中庭人史蒂文·罗杰斯。海拉把半截被埋了的他拎出来，他已经陷入昏迷，不知道在冰里被冻了多久，整个人都快冻硬了，海拉想到索尔那个轰隆隆的大嗓门就觉得头疼，反正不能就这么放任他死去，不然索尔一旦知道了真相，大概会冲到冥界翻江倒海一番。她不介意给这个不知天高地厚的弟弟一点教训，但是那样的话，那位不苟言笑的法师也许会把自己连同索尔一起轰走的。她随随便便地把手搭在史蒂夫脑门上，准备先唤醒再说，这一放下，她却发现了奇怪的事情。

索尔早就向自己的全家昭告了自己和一个中庭男人的爱情，那一顿山盟海誓说得信誓旦旦，肉麻兮兮，不堪卒听，让自己生理上反胃了好几天。

那么有趣的问题来了，这个索尔深爱的、并且号称也深爱索尔的中庭人的脑子里怎么会有一个暗杀索尔的计划呢？

海拉饶有兴趣地坐了下来，今天法师看起来很忙，她不着急回冥界。史蒂夫的记忆并不算多，短短几十年而已，海拉看到了他小小的样子，四肢纤细，脏兮兮的小脸上又是血又是灰尘，抬头瞪着一双显得特别大的蓝眼睛，朝四周比他高大很多的人说：“我可以跟你耗一天！”他的声音比一般小孩清亮的奶音要稍稍低一些，大概是长期生病带来的一点鼻音。海拉嗤笑了一声，看着这个一路跌跌撞撞的小孩变成了一个瘦小的青年，一个猛子向前扑倒，将看起来会爆炸的东西紧紧抱在怀里，朝四周依然比他高大很多的人吼：“都散开！快走！” 那个东西没有爆炸，他缓缓从地上直起身子，在炫目的阳光下眯着眼睛露出一个困惑的表情：“这是个测试吗？” 真够傻，海拉想。后来他又变样了，变成现在这样，这个外强中干的金发小战士。中庭人，可笑，海拉撇撇嘴，殚精竭虑制造出来的超级士兵，这个实力也远远不够看的。她忽然没了耐心，不知道是因为被这个开飞机都能开进冰川的人蠢到了，还是受不了索尔后来像个痴汉一样每天追着队长跑的黏糊劲儿。她略过了那些战斗和缠绵，直接找到了暗杀计划的来源。一个叫九头蛇的组织，用了好大剂量的神经毒素将他放倒，然后给他大脑植入了指令，要求他作为暗杀武器回到复仇者联盟，首要目标是刺杀那个过分强大的复仇者：来自外星的雷神，她的弟弟，索尔。

这个可能不太行。海拉心想。弟弟再不争气，也是自己的弟弟，我自己想怎么捅就怎么捅，哪里轮得到你们这群蝼蚁来动手？都算计到王子妃的头上去了，好大的胆子！

但是，中庭人史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你可够资格么？海拉挑剔地端详了一会儿，若是你这么容易便能被洗脑，跑回去刺杀我弟弟，那我还不如现在就结果了你。夜空之剑出现在手中，她举了起来，心里忽然又出现那双在阳光下眯起来的困惑双眼：“这是个测试吗？”

测试？嗯，这是个好主意。海拉在史蒂夫的额头上画了几个如尼文字，绿色的痕迹一晃就钻进他的皮肤下，昏迷中的他露出一个痛楚的表情。暗杀有什么意思，来个直接的吧，我会让你忘记索尔的存在，并且只要听到索尔的名字就会变得嗜血，难以抑制杀戮的欲望。请让我看看，索尔赞不绝口的爱人，到底有什么样的特殊之处吧。这下够你们中庭热闹一阵子了。

海拉心情颇好，甚至忘了唤醒史蒂夫，就高高兴兴继续回冥界去了。但是当她把这件事当作笑话说给古一听时，却被她斥责了一番，勒令她赶紧去把自己的魔法收回来，说她会害死中庭人的。到底有没有这么可怕啊？海拉不情不愿，拖拖拉拉地在冥界混着，昨天又被古一想起这事儿训了一顿，只好找回来看看。这一看不要紧，果然史蒂夫已经开始生病了，连灵魂都散发着高热，再耽误两天只怕这团灵魂就要直接蒸发掉了。

她张开手指，在史蒂夫的额头上拂过，一团墨绿色的胶状物被一点点拉扯到自己手中，史蒂夫的脸肉眼可见地红润起来，额头上浮出一片细小的汗珠，呼吸也轻松了不少。海拉顺便又看了看他的记忆，结果差点一口气没上来，噎死在中庭人的床前。

索尔你这个不争气的弟弟！你要滚床单就滚床单，居然都给我滚逆了吗？！

她原地转了几圈，磨了磨牙，没忍住好奇心，又开始翻找其他的记忆。她看见他又熬了几个小时才被队友们找到救起来，刚刚苏醒就坚持要直接回家，等进了没有人的小公寓才终于放松地佝偻起笔直的身躯，在被子下面紧紧地缩成一小团，连脑袋都埋了进去。原来他怕冷，海拉想，还怕得很严重哩。再回到复仇者联盟大厦的他果不其然忘记了索尔，海拉看到自己的弟弟，像疯了一样扑过去要将史蒂夫抱住，被他一盾牌砸在肩上，那一下使了十足的力气，就算是钢筋铁骨的索尔也肯定吃痛。然而下一幕却让海拉微微睁大了眼睛，这个倔强的中庭人，居然宁愿给自己咽喉一匕首结果掉自己的生命，也不肯将真正的杀意指向自己已经完全不记得了的爱人。

这就是爱情的力量？不，不是。海拉忽然意识到，这与爱情并无关系。这个小家伙，无论在生命中的任何一个阶段，都不曾伤害过无辜，即使是被神的意志篡改了记忆，搅乱了思维，他仍然坚持了自己的信念，哪怕那意味着牺牲自己的生命。

海拉看着他在血清的作用下迅速康复，然后又开始执着地回家，仿佛那间小公寓对他有着无穷的吸引力似的。他的生活习惯很严谨，一阵子没回家，第一件事便是开窗透气，整理垃圾，但是一打开冰箱门，史蒂夫就开始茫然地对着里面那一大堆索尔剩下的零食和冰淇淋发呆，怀疑自己是不是走错了公寓，这么多乱七八糟的玩意儿都是谁买的？队伍里虽然爱乱吃的人很多，但是自己这里这么多甜品是怎么回事？难道是巴基送来的吗？他检查了半天，都还比较新鲜，总觉得全扔掉很浪费，最后只得一个人静静地坐在沙发里，每天一点点，把那些他从来不吃的东西吃光。海拉饶有兴味地看着史蒂夫做那些琐琐碎碎的事情，除了出任务时相当雷厉风行，这位复仇者联盟的队长平日里总是慢悠悠的，他似乎无法顺利融入到人群中，于是便只好带着疏离的姿势缓步慢行。每周四他都一个人去逛超市，仔细辨认牛奶的限用日期，挑选样子更漂亮的苹果，买两打XL号的鸡蛋，路过烘焙屋时捎带几袋全麦吐司，然后拿着他常用的超大白色帆布包把所有东西装好，单手抱在怀里步行回家。没有事情做的时候，他也会看一些情景喜剧，但是眼睛里是空空的，当电视里传来笑声，他便会露出一点迷茫的神情，把他的pad摸过来点来点去。夜里十点之后他会去楼下的拳击馆，等着所有人都走光，自己拿钥匙开锁，扛着沙包进去练拳，他总是一边缠绑手带，一边凝视着那个拳击台，像是在等待一个能让他酣畅淋漓打一架的对手。

看起来真是孤单得要命。

海拉觉得自己这几千年都白活了，要么就是和法师在一起太久，被感染得有了会被戳中的软肋，她竟然有些心软，手指继续滑动，将自己布置的黑暗魔法全部剔除出来。不过那个九头蛇给他下达的指令还是留在了他的脑子里，面对中庭人这些莫名其妙的小伎俩，她还真是没什么办法。

没了我设下的这道屏障，不知道你会做什么呢？史蒂文·罗杰斯？

索尔，你要小心呐，你的爱人虽然想起来你了，但是他还要杀你嘞。

海拉觉得好像更好玩了，高高兴兴地回冥界找古一邀功（……）去了。

————————————————

"渴望，飞，二十，天狼星，冻结，九，甜蜜，回家，一，海水。早上好，士兵。"

"资产已经准备就绪，请吩咐。"

"维持原状，等待下一步指令。"

"资产明白。"

____________________________


	7. 第七章

——————————————

他几乎数不清这是这两天来第几次从失控的睡眠中挣脱出来了，史蒂夫的舌尖带着酸苦的味道，但是周身被寒冷和灼烧交替侵袭的感觉已经消失。他还没来得及睁开眼睛，便下意识地朝身边摸索了一下，却没有碰到他熟悉的温热身躯，只有床单湿冷地贴着他汗水淋漓的手掌，身上盖着的薄毯散发着潮湿的味道，没有那个人的气息，一点都没有。史蒂夫一骨碌坐起来，一把扯下输液针，任由一丝血迹从手背缓慢滑落。

公寓里冷冷清清，所有的灯都灭着，连门厅的小夜灯都没开，从他这个角度看过去，那个伞架里只放着自己那把真正的普通的黑伞。“索尔？”他试探地唤道，但立刻就觉得自己很傻，这个没有间隔的小屋一目了然，只有他一个人在。

索尔去哪儿了？他没有意识到自己的嘴巴撅了起来。没在这里陪我吗？是因为阿斯加德有事吗？还是因为队里有事？啊，对了，那艘船，叫什么来着？史蒂夫一边在脑子里转动着很多念头，一边进了盥洗室。刷牙的时候，他又开始对着那个牙杯发起了呆，一支牙刷吗？毛巾呢？也只有一条。他匆匆漱口，冲了出来，站在公寓的正中间，瞳孔发着抖，却不知道该去寻找些什么。

索尔穿的衣服都是阿斯加德魔法变出来的，那着装品味跟自己一样糟糕；他的体温总是比自己高一些，再冷的天气也懒得盖被子；他酷爱吃各种各样的外卖快餐，家里的餐厨用品向来少得可怜，有一次去麦当劳给了他一个叉勺，他还新奇地专门揣回家给自己看。

他没有在这里留下一丝痕迹。和他在一起的事情全都是我的幻觉吗？这不可能！史蒂夫！想！快点想！

大脑从一个隐秘的角落里辐射出隐隐的疼痛，那里似乎缺失了什么关键信息。是谁送我回来的？是洛基。是谁给我带来了营养液？是洛基。为什么是他？洛基虽是索尔的弟弟，却向来与中庭人若即若离，从未如索尔那样与他们打成一片。所以是索尔让洛基来的？索尔出什么事儿了？不对，无论出了什么事儿，都不至于变成现在这样。他又想起了什么，两个大步就跨进厨房，使劲拽开了左半侧冷冻室的冰箱门，没有冰淇淋，没有速冻披萨。

除了制冰机里满满的冰块，冷冻室里空空如也。被汗水浸透的卫衣在扑面而来冒着白雾的冷气中变得冰凉，瞬间便将他全身卷进了冰川般的寒意里，史蒂夫喘不上气来，他几乎以为自己的哮喘症又复发了，即使过去七十年，他还是会下意识地去摸口袋寻找吸入器，哆嗦的手指却碰到裤兜里的一个东西。那是一个很小的桃心，准确地说，是半颗桃心。史蒂夫的目光像是被那颗桃心烫了一下，抖动得更厉害了。不是幻觉，索尔不是我的幻觉，那么是他离开我了吗？是我做错了什么吗？上一次看见索尔是什么时候？为什么我想不起来了？

现在是几月几号？到底发生了什么？是不是自己又沉睡了七十年，醒来时又一次物是人非。他顾不上大开的冰箱门，赤着脚跑到门口，却迟疑了，外面会是什么？他颤栗的身体就快要支撑不住，这一次，他甚至鼓不起勇气像上次那样打破这扇门。

门锁突然发出了细微的动静，史蒂夫屏住呼吸，门外的人貌似并不是很会使用钥匙，金属来回刮擦刮着锁孔的声音此刻在史蒂夫的耳朵里简直锐利得令他难以承受，他伸手一把拉开大门，门外半蹲下身拿着钥匙的人差点摔进来，狼狈地单手撑住地，抬眼看到面前的史蒂夫时，露出一个几乎算是惊惧的表情，下意识地拉起敞着怀的卫衣领子挡住了自己的脸，一个旋身就要逃走：“不不不，我走错门了……”

史蒂夫顾不上去思考为什么索尔会有这么奇怪的反应，他的心脏还在颤抖着，被刚才那一股寒意冻得牙齿咯咯作响，他狠狠扼住那微微耸起来的肩膀，强迫这高了他半头的金发神祇转过身，把自己整个儿都埋进那个怀抱里。他脑海中还在回荡着刚才那一瞬间以为自己已经被抛弃了的委屈和恐慌，双手不由得紧紧地扣住了索尔的背，那充满攻击性的拥抱太过用力，足够勒断任何一个人的肋骨，但是不会是索尔的。索尔的骨骼如同振金，除了更加沉重；索尔的筋肉如同钢铁，除了更加温暖；索尔的一切都如同永恒，除了他是真的属于自己的。

索尔只愣了一秒钟，狂喜便一路从从脊背冲刷上了他无暇多想的大脑，他轻松地从史蒂夫的钳制中挣开，从腋下握住他，像抱一个没什么分量的公仔似的将他提起来重重地顶在砰然关闭的门上，引导着他让那两条修长的腿盘上了自己的腰，给自己腾出手，把那张不知为什么疯狂流泪的脸从怀里掰起来，一寸一寸地亲吻着：“史蒂文！你都想起来了…哦…史蒂文……”

“索尔……索尔……”史蒂夫的声音甚至比索尔更加破碎，他难受地撕扯着自己的领子，“我冷，索尔……我很冷……”

索尔不需要他说第二遍，便解除了他们周身的束缚，将他发着抖的爱人裹在自己发烫的臂弯里：“嘘……史蒂文……我在这里……” 肌肤相亲的温热终于稍稍安抚了史蒂夫，但他的泪腺似乎失控了一般，那让人心碎的泪水怎么吻也吻不完，他就这么哭着，软绵绵的声音里夹杂着他含糊的话语：“求你……索尔……我的爱人……求你……” 他舒展的身体因着裸裎相对的姿势反反复复地蹭过索尔。索尔忍了又忍，还是决定先去找点东西，但是史蒂夫却固执地用双手双腿环紧了他，常年的战斗早已将关节技变成了他身体的本能，即使在手软脚软的现在，也成功地让索尔一时间完全动弹不得。平素最是善于挑逗爱人的雷神现在竟像是生疏了一般手足无措，他的手指轻轻梳理着史蒂夫还潮湿着的柔软金发：“亲爱的史蒂文，别着急，让我们……” 忽然，索尔眯起眼睛闷哼了一声，他感觉自己被一个极其干涩的地方紧紧包裹住了。史蒂夫痛楚地将后脑勺向后使劲砸在门上，那里撕裂的感觉无比鲜明，他刻意放松的手臂将大半体重交给那里，让这一下几乎直接连根进入，他四倍加强的嗅觉立刻闻到了血的味道，而索尔眼底掀起了风暴。

“史蒂文！” 闪电从他的指尖跃出，他的低吼带着怒火，“你在干什么！我不想伤害你！”

史蒂夫苍白的脸上露出一抹笑容，爱人如同烙铁般劈开了自己，妥帖地接住了他刚刚不断下坠的心脏。他早已不用再渴望回到自己能找到归属感的旧时代，他从来也不担心未来的自己还能战斗多久。他只是需要确定他的爱人不是幻觉，他的爱人不会离开他。当下，他的爱人就是他的归宿，他的锚点，他的刹那，他的永恒。

“索尔…”他哽咽着，“只要我们还在一起，你便永远都没在伤害我…求你…我的爱人…”索尔的手插进史蒂夫的脑后，沉默着将这颗金色的小脑袋按在自己的颈窝里，托起他的身体，将他抱到床边，史蒂夫使劲摇了摇头，还是像个树袋熊一样搂着他的脖子嗫嚅道：“……不去，冷……”索尔耐心地又抱着他来到沙发前坐下，让这忽然变得孩子气的爱人舒舒服服、暖暖和和地坐在自己怀里。

“我的爱人，”史蒂夫听见低沉的声音，却竟然辨别不出这声音到底是从谁的身体里发出的，“这可是你自己说的。”

————————————————————


	8. 第八章

————————————

事实证明即使是四倍体力的超级士兵，也扛不住阿萨神族下定决定要将过去的半年全部弥补回来的热情，从天黑到天亮，现在隐约看起来又是傍晚了，时间在史蒂夫的脑子里被混成了一团粘稠的胶质。他无数次昏睡过去，然而醒来后却仿佛仍然陷在荒诞的绮梦里。

索尔的动作时轻时重，即使在动情时他也总是固执地喊自己史蒂文，这是索尔对他独占的称呼，带着长生神明的那种毫不违和的庄重感。他低沉的声音断断续续地在耳边呢喃着苦涩的想念，诉说着浓稠的爱意，每当史蒂夫筋疲力竭地软倒想要喊停，他都会露出那种令人心碎的惶恐神情，大手紧紧地抓着他，将他微弱的拒绝全部融化在一个绵长的深吻中。

那只挥舞了千年神锤的手紧紧地握住史蒂夫的咽喉，雷神力愈千钧，他可以轻易将那白皙的脖颈捏断，他的爱人却抛却了作为战士的全部戒心，全然放松地向后仰着，任由自己在那里反反复复地吮吻。他精致的喉结隆起一个脆弱的折线，那里细腻敏感的皮肤被爱人的亲吻激起了大片红晕，没有伤害能在超级士兵的皮肤上留下任何伤痕，但是索尔清清楚楚记得那一刀的位置，他骄傲的爱人，不知怀着什么样的决心，将那匕首狠狠地扎进去的位置。

“史蒂文……史蒂文……你这个傻瓜……” 即使那一刀真的捅进自己的咽喉，自己也不会死，索尔止不住地心疼，心疼这个在自己看来依然那么柔软脆弱的小家伙，却永远不自量力地站在最前面，永远妄图将一切伤害都自己扛下来。你总该信任我的，史蒂文，无论如何，你总该信任我。史蒂夫迷迷糊糊听见了这句话，他软绵绵的手缓缓地描摹着索尔埋在他颈窝里的脸，嘴里却不肯服输地哼唧了一句：“你才是傻瓜……啊……”

这一夜还很长。

——————————

高烧加上突然恢复记忆让某人过度兴奋，队长连续休假了三天。第四天一大早索尔就被史蒂夫赶回阿斯加德去处理那艘船的事情，他也终于得以回到了复联大厦。托尼原本计划打算给他办一个欢迎party，被史蒂夫严词拒绝。恰恰相反，他站在大厅中间跟贾维斯进行了长达一个小时的交接，然后开始一条条处理邮箱里爆满的信件。

终于恢复正常但是看起来脸色依然不怎么好的队长，似乎将某种怨念化为了动力，工作效率火力全开，让全体复联队员们苦不堪言。

这一天中午久违的全员组合训练结束后，沙发上已经躺不下了，大家横七竖八都倒在地毯上。

“我觉得史蒂乎的那个血清确实比我的要强多了。”巴基艰难地喘了口气，理论上自己可以和他打个势均力敌，但是论如何把人揍到没有反抗能力又不会弄死，史蒂夫真的是一把好手，巴基现在觉得自己的每一个关节都好疼，振金手要是有感觉，也会哭的。

“这跟血清没关系，吧唧。” 山姆不打算放过任何一次奚落他的机会。

“嗯？”

“这跟体重有关系，你看看队长的小腰，再看看你的。”

克林特躺在山姆和巴基中间，为了防止他们打起来殃及池鱼，决定说句公道话：“阿毛，你就别说别人了，今天你为什么会掉下来心里没数吗？”

“这个新翅膀我真的还没用利索！这跟我的体重没有关系！”

“托尼，亲爱的，给我拿瓶水。”

“小娜，宝贝儿我也爱你，我们是相亲相爱的一家人，但是现在别说叫我亲爱的，叫我甜心起司小饼干我也不会起来的，要喝水自己去拿。”

“克林特？”

“Nah-ahh，不，我的肋骨应该已经裂了，现在我宁愿渴死。巴基，你离冰箱最近。”

“……你明明就在我身边。托尼，让你的钢铁盔甲给我们拿点水来。”

“我绝对不会让马克在我的客厅里飞的，我刚装好的专业级杜比全景立体声家庭影院系统，专门为观影之夜准备的。贾维斯？”

“Sir？”

“布鲁斯在干什么？”

“班纳博士在和罗杰斯队长谈话，Sir，需要帮你转接到班纳博士那里吗？”

“不要！！！！！！！”这一次全体复仇者难得达成了统一意见。

————————————

“班纳博士，所以你还是查不出来我发烧的原因吗？”史蒂夫蹙着眉头，自己突然高烧，又突然好了起来，包括之前长达半年之久的失忆和偏头痛，这些不能不引起自己的疑虑。

布鲁斯将核磁共振的片子推到屏幕上：“如果说异常，那么你的大脑里有一块较常人更加活跃的区域。”他指了指一个光点，“这里，位于，你的耳蜗后部，基本上你可以理解为掌管你的听觉和语言接受能力的区域。当然大部分人这里都是比较活跃的。但是队长你的这里显得尤为活跃。你的听力最近感觉如何？”

“听力吗？没什么异常，班纳博士，你是指会不会耳鸣或者幻听吗？”

“都有可能，比如听见你平时听不见的声音，变得格外敏感？”

“这个，我本身确实能听到更远或者更细微的声音，但是主要是血清的效果。”

“那大概是我想太多了。没事，” 布鲁斯在电脑里输入了些什么，“队长，说真的，谁都有生病的时候，生理上，心理上，都是不可避免的。更何况你是战士，偶尔有些PTSD不算太离谱。至少你现在已经好了。”

“我就是，有点不安。”史蒂夫点了点头，“也是，那我先回去了，博士。”

走廊里静悄悄的，今天是周末，大部分人都不在，史蒂夫走进电梯。

“调度控制中心。”

“罗杰斯队长，已确认。”

缓缓关闭的电梯门被一只手挡住，布洛克·朗姆洛走了进来：“鉴证科。”

“朗姆洛队长，已确认。”

“队长，你的病好了？”

背对着门的史蒂夫回过神，扭头朝他打了个招呼：“好多了，朗姆洛，谢谢关心。”

电梯开始缓缓下降。

“渴望，飞，二十，天狼星，冻结，九，甜蜜，回家，一，海水。下午好，士兵。”

“资产准备就绪。”

“清除身上的跟踪器，立刻回到西伯利亚基地接受检查。”

“资产明白。”

朗姆洛将手上的信息干扰仪关闭，走出了电梯。史蒂夫维持背对电梯门的姿势，双手紧紧握住了落地玻璃前的扶手。

“罗杰斯队长，调度控制中心已到达。”

“回到顶层。”

“罗杰斯队长，已确认。”

——————————————

史蒂夫失踪了。

“不然还是问一下索尔吧，”山姆说，“也许队长失忆症好了之后，索尔为了庆祝，带他一起出门……出国……出……出地球去旅游度假了。”

巴基对此嗤之以鼻：“史蒂乎不会这么做的。今天他刚回来，你们也看到他那个工作狂的架势了。大中午的一声不吭突然跟索尔出地球旅游，你们难道觉得史蒂乎会跟阿毛一样不靠谱吗？” 

“……不是，找队长就找队长，你攻击我干嘛？！我什么时候自己乱跑过？”

“说得好像史蒂乎不在时每天不来组队训练的人不是你似的，话说回来，你是不是怕我？”

“……我怕你个毛线！怕也是怕你吃太胖我拎不动！”

娜塔莎整理出来最后一组出现史蒂夫的影像数据，从椅子上转过来：“小伙子们，看这里。”

“从布鲁斯那里出来之后，他进了电梯，这一段不知道为什么没有声音。”

“有其他人进入电梯吗？”

“没有，至少视频没显示，贾维斯说这里有一段系统受到干扰，但是时间很短，史蒂夫进出电梯的时候表情也没什么异样。” 

“接下来史蒂夫出了电梯，去了一趟咱们顶层那间健身房，在那里用跑步机进行了二十分钟的有氧训练……”

“……说真的，我恨这台不限速的跑步机……时速50公里，那不是有氧运动好吗？”

“少见多怪，这对史蒂乎和我来说就是有氧运动。”

娜塔莎挑挑眉毛插了一句：“Well，队长现在一出门跑步就引起交通混乱，总得在室内给他点消耗体力的方式。”

“上次史蒂乎来追我的时候跑得比车还快。”

“……这到底有什么值得骄傲的，你明明是那个被追杀得满地乱滚的……”

“……你还不是一样被抓了，差点连自己的鸟翅膀都没保住。”

“巴基！我向老天保证我总有一天……”

“什么？你相信你总有一天可以飞？放轻松，你确实已经能飞了，要对自己有信心。”

“都！闭！嘴！” 布鲁斯颈侧的血管透出一点绿色。

“……”

“……”

娜塔莎很高兴终于有大家长可以镇住这群熊孩子了，她得以继续说下去：“……然后他进了浴室，应该是去洗了个澡……这里没有影像，巴基，不用捂屏幕谢谢。”

“然后呢？”

“没有了，他就是从浴室离开的。”娜塔莎说，“他的作战服和装备都留在那里了。”

“队长离开穿走了一套山姆的衣服，灰色帽衫和深蓝卫裤，带走了他的盾牌，然后又扔了，”克林特从外面走进来，将盾牌摔在桌上，“这是在机场的厕所里找到的。有个小孩捡走想要带着上飞机，被安检拦下来了。”

“机场？”娜塔莎继续调动监控视频，“我刚才仔细找过了，没看到……啊！在这里！”视频里是一个正在抬起兜帽的人影，他巧妙地避开了几乎所有摄像头，只在这个安检通道处因为需要脱帽检查，被捕捉到一个较为清晰的侧影：“这个应该是他，贾维斯？”

“是的，罗曼诺夫特工，根据身形对比，这个侧影与罗杰斯队长有93.7%的相似度。”

“不对。”巴基摇了摇头，“史蒂夫没有坐飞机走。”他没再用平时那懒洋洋的布鲁克林腔，脸色只能用冰冷来形容，“他在布烟雾弹。” 

“他特意去机场给我们留假线索？”娜塔莎明白过来，“哦，我明白了……”

“别紧张，这么看来队长是主动离开的，”托尼从外面走进来，挂掉了手里的电话，“弗瑞说没给安排机密任务，但是他的话能信就见鬼了。也许任务紧急吧，各位，说真的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯决定要消失，那可不容易找到。”

“没错，我亲手调教出来的最好的学生。”娜塔莎叹了口气，“他除了色诱学不会……其他反侦察手段学得确实炉火纯青。” 

“我不同意，”托尼摇摇头，“咱们的美国队长要说色诱，可以算是浑然天成，不需雕琢……”

“巴基，他又意淫你的好友。”

“快，基妈妈削他！”

“巴基，说真的，我都听不下去了。”

前冬日战士觉得自己来的这个新地方，跟九头蛇最大的区别就是深井冰太多了。

——————————————————


	9. Chapter 9

锤盾锤  
本章盾锤！盾锤！盾锤！  
盾X锤！盾X锤！盾X锤！  
副CP随缘掉落  
全部上下无常  
注意避雷  
————————————

索尔这两天被那个来自华纳神族的王子从早到晚的骚扰折磨得要吐血了。只是一艘船而已，况且诸神黄昏才用得上的东西，听着就很不吉利，说真的丢就丢了吧。  
“那是我族的神器！”弗雷压低声音，在索尔的闪电宫大殿内愤怒地踱来踱去，每一步都落下一团亮闪闪的脚印，“父亲如果知道你们把斯基德普拉特尼弄丢了，必勃然大怒，到那时候，你们阿萨全族上上下下……”  
索尔双手交握着藏在黑色的皮质披风里面，闻言正色抬头，一束严厉的目光带着威压定定地落在他脸上，截住了他的话头：“等一下，弗雷殿下，首先阿斯加德不接受你的威胁，请收回去。另外其实洛基已经找到一些线索了，只是不知道为何迟迟……”  
“几日不见，便想念我了吗？兄长大人？”熟悉的华丽声线从长廊一侧传来，邪神大人洛基带着一贯的优雅清隽缓步走来，“啊，弗雷殿下，您在这里，真是正好，省得我再跑一趟呢。”他抬起右手，一个洁白的帆布口袋在掌心逐渐成型。  
弗雷大喜：“斯基德普拉特尼！”他一高兴起来整个人都发着金光，双手捧住装着小船的帆布包跑走了，一路撞到了无数侍女和士兵，差点迎面扑倒正要进门的奥丁。  
白发的众神之父叹了口气：“堂堂华纳族的王子，总是这么不成体统。”  
“父亲。”索尔和洛基并肩走了过去。  
奥丁盯着洛基皱起眉：“你去找海拉了？”  
“是的，父亲，”黑发邪神从容答道，“有些私人问题需要姐姐大人的指教。”  
奥丁和索尔一齐将目光转向洛基，异口同声问道：“你恋爱了？”  
“……”

“你是说，史蒂夫被九头蛇控制了？”  
“没错，而且据姐姐说，他已经被指派了任务，”洛基玩味地笑起来，“暗杀雷神索尔。”  
奥丁转身往外走，没让王子们看见自己翻白眼的样子，他受够了中庭人的狂妄自大。  
索尔皱着眉，迟疑地瞪着自己的弟弟：“我希望你知道这不是开玩笑的事儿。”  
“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？  
索尔认真地点点头：“非常像。”  
“……”  
———————————————  
索尔回到位于布鲁克林的小公寓里，史蒂夫不在家，不过这并不是他日常在家的时间，每逢星期一，美国队长总是会忙到夜里才回来。索尔洗了澡，坐在沙发上边看电视边等着爱人回来，没有史蒂夫在的时间里，连冰淇淋都不是那么好吃了。  
尤其是今天。  
洛基最喜欢捉弄人，一千五百年了，索尔已经惯于对那条银舌头的一切话语将信将疑，但是这些日子里史蒂夫的反常却又没有更好的解释。现在他真的恨不得立刻就把爱人温暖的身体抱在怀里，让那些忐忑不安的猜忌都烟消云散。  
常看的节目演到了尾声，还没有听到楼下传来熟悉的机车声，索尔站起身在客厅里转了两圈，决定给斯塔克打个电话，看看是不是该死的弗瑞又把自己的宝贝爱人指派去什么需要出远门的任务了。  
电话接通得很慢，这有点不寻常，毕竟托尼·斯塔克的电子管家很懂礼节。难道是复仇者集体出任务了吗？如果是那样，自己应该会接到通知才对。  
“呃，Hi！索尔！”那边终于传来山姆的声音，他支支吾吾地咳嗽了一下，“咳，你来啦？在哪儿呢？”  
“你好，威尔逊，我在家，”索尔心里更加疑惑，“你们这么晚还没结束工作吗？史蒂文在你身边吗？”  
“队…队长他，呃，那个，他出任务去了。”  
“他去哪儿了？我去找他。”索尔伸手招来妙尔尼尔，“史蒂文身体刚恢复没几天，就又出任务吗？谁和他在一起？”  
“呃……”山姆拖着长音，话筒那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的动静，只听咣当一下金属撞击的脆响，另一个人的声音传了过来，“Hi，索尔，史蒂乎他……那个……呃，单独任务，应该快回来了，你再等等吧……”  
索尔听到单独任务顿时警觉：“又是他一个人去的？巴恩斯中士，到底怎么回事？算了，我现在就过去……”  
话筒那边又是乒乒乓乓一片混乱，托尼的声音有点喘，像是一路飞奔过来的：“啊啊啊啊啊不能让他过来！……索尔？Hi，其实没关系，我觉得史蒂夫没准儿明天就回来了。今天都这么晚了，大家都已经睡了……”  
“……你们全都睡在一起？”  
索尔一阵心烦，直接挂了电话，大步走到阳台正要挥动神锤，耳边却传来了钥匙的声音，史蒂夫打开门，像每一个晚归的夜里一样朝自己抬抬下巴打了个招呼：“我回来啦。”  
“史蒂文！”索尔惊讶地迎上去，“我正要去……你去哪儿了？”  
史蒂夫随手放下钥匙，转身无精打采地往浴室走：“唔，刚出任务回来…”他打了个哈欠，“我先去洗洗，你先睡吧，这么晚了。”  
“我……”索尔伸出去的手无意识地收了回来，怔怔地看着爱人的背影，“等你……”  
盥洗室的门关上了，史蒂夫似乎嘟囔了一句不用了，哗哗的水流声在格外安静的房间显得极为突兀，索尔看了一眼门口，他没有带背包或者装备，盾牌也不在，而且他身上穿着的是谁的衣服？  
史蒂夫似乎真的很疲倦，倒下就睡着了，索尔趴在旁边困惑地端详着他，那一分一寸依然熟悉，但不知道是不是洛基那番话对自己造成的心理作用，总觉得他看起来不太一样了。  
索尔满怀疑虑地闭上眼睛，不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊被唇上忽然的刺痛惊醒，尖利牙齿恶狠狠地啃噬着彼此间的呼吸，史蒂夫伏在他上方，肩膀隆起了极其强壮的肌肉形状，像一头对着猎物蓄势待发的大猫，圆睁的双眼内瞳孔晶亮。  
“史蒂文？”索尔抓住他的一只手，摸了摸那湿冷的掌心，“你这是……你想要？”  
史蒂夫一声不吭地皱紧眉头，另一只手的力度渐渐超越了爱抚的程度。堂堂雷神倒是也不在意自己这个强势爱人偶尔流露出的一点莽撞粗鲁，甚至是甘之如饴，毕竟向来端方的队长只会在自己面前龇出兽性的另一面，索尔自然地顺着力道转身，任其施为。跟平时羞涩又温柔的样子不同，这次的史蒂夫彻底失了耐心，随便糊弄糊弄，便直奔主题，索尔吃痛地哼唧一声，还没来得及抱怨，这头贪吃又不懂事的小豹子已经自作主张开始攻城伐地。  
到了这种地步，金发神祇也只得尽量放松，隆起后背将脸埋在枕头里苦苦捱着，暗暗祈祷史蒂夫在这种速度下不会持续太久。  
结束时索尔觉得都有点发麻了，虽然更粗暴的情趣也不是没有过，根本不至于弄伤自己，但心里多少有些憋闷。史蒂夫高挺的鼻梁在自己的脖颈使劲蹭来蹭去的，呼吸粗重，整个过程里他异常沉默，好像始终留着半个脑子在思考着什么。  
“史蒂文？”索尔晃动了一下，想要翻过身看看他，却被更加使劲地压制住了，史蒂夫在他的后颈咬了一口，力道大得过分，连钢筋铁骨的雷神都不免感到疼痛，他闷哼了一声，这下一定流血了。  
「他已经被指派了任务，暗杀雷神索尔。」  
我的爱人，你打算现在动手杀我吗？索尔不由自主地做好了战斗准备，搁在枕侧的双手握紧了拳，半晌却没等到下一步动作。史蒂夫似乎陷入了困惑中，他拨开索尔垂在枕头上的金发，柔软的唇落在硬朗的下颌角，顺着骨骼的走向一公分一公分地细心描摹，直到唇齿相触成为一个温情的吻。  
金发神祇终于得以翻身，转而将史蒂夫困在自己手臂间，那平时坦率而明亮的蓝绿色眼眸微微眯着，里面充斥着暗沉的火和一丝捉摸不透的阴影，这不是自己熟知的史蒂夫，索尔心里沉了下去，洛基真的没有骗他。  
他松开手，忍着不适默默地坐起来，神情凝重地盯着面前的爱人，即使赤身处于这中庭内最普通晦暗的小房间里，他也犹自散发着闪电宫之主的神之威压。在这逼视下史蒂夫突然打了个寒噤：“索尔……”他不知所措地跟着起身，“我是不是把你……”  
金发神祇发现自己还是心软了。  
“不，你没有，Sweetheart……”索尔温柔地抱住了他，“我没事。”他收紧手臂把爱人毛茸茸的脑袋按在胸口，距离心脏最近的地方，在潮湿的浅金色头发里亲了亲，史蒂夫动情时不遗余力，结束后又筋疲力尽的小模样非常招人，索尔扯过毯子盖住他汗津津的后背。  
“没事儿，我的爱人，没事。”史蒂夫快要睡着时听见低沉的声音从身下那沉稳的心跳间传来，“有我接着你呢。”  
————————————  
满脸憔悴的托尼横在沙发上躺尸，自从昨晚索尔打完那个电话，复联那群不讲义气的猪队友们顿时作鸟兽散，一眨眼都跑光了，只剩下无处可去的自己提心吊胆地守了大半宿，天都快亮了才终于确认那个挂电话前说“我马上过去”的雷神大人不知道被什么事儿耽误，也许不会再过……  
露台传来一声重物落地的声音，托尼一个激灵醒了过来，不好，怎么这么不经念叨，会从阳台进屋的只能是……  
“斯塔克！吾友！”这声音听着居然甚是愉悦，索尔看起来精神不错，“早上好！”失踪了两天的美国队长从他身后绕出来，对着托尼笑了笑：“早……嗯？托尼，怎么脸色这么差？”

拜你家神所赐我熬了一宿提心吊胆以为过了今夜就没明天的脸色能好吗你这个混蛋一声招呼都不打这两天跑到哪里去了我们还以为又把你弄丢了这次肯定会被阿斯加德二王子一怒之下全部杀了祭奠你的英灵复仇者联盟全员都快吓脱形了你知不知道还特么若无其事跟我说早早你丫个大头……

“……”托尼把一万字吐槽和脏话集锦浓缩在一个磨牙的动作里，“失眠。”  
————————————

这段很久之前就写好了  
不敢发怕有小可爱脱粉  
最近太冷了，于是想开了  
嘿，一个小透明写手不怕不怕啦


End file.
